Castaway
by iloverealitytv
Summary: HP Charecters and a few other people play survivor
1. PreShow

Preshow Pre-show  
  
Harry Potter  
  
CASTAWAY  
  
Survivor With A Twist Early Show, New York City, 8:12 A.M.  
  
Julie Chen, host of The Early Show.  
  
Julie: Hello, and welcome to the newest edition of The Early Show, the Castaway. What do you get from 18 people on an island with no magic, electronics, family, or friends? You get CASTAWAY, the newest show on CBS featuring 18 lucky people chosen to be on the first season. In a few moments, we'll go over the rules of CASTAWAY.  
  
The 18 people will arrive from all over the UK.  
  
They will be split into 2 tribes of 9 soon after.  
  
They will be given few supplies at a designated camp sight.  
  
From then on, they will need to work as a team, but play, as individuals.  
  
As if struggling between themselves was enough, every 3 days (excluding the first 3 days) there will be a Camp Competition where they will compete for items to be won at camp.  
  
Then they will have an Immunity challenge where the winning tribe is safe and the losing tribe will have to go to Tribal Council.  
  
The losers will vote off one player.  
  
They will continue this until they reach the merger at 12 players.  
  
When the Final 11 is reached, everyone will take part in the end results: the first 9 voted off will vote for the winner of Castaway.  
  
All Castaways will be expected to experience twists along the way. Julie: It's now time to meet the awaited cast. Lets start with the Shaunoni Tribe. Glimpse of HARRY POTTER.  
  
Harry: I feel like this tribe seriously needs some cleaning up to do. I mean, they've completely trashed the place, how do they live like this?  
  
Glimpse of NORA MCKINNEL.   
  
Nora: I WILL get in your face if I have to and I WILL get nasty if I have to.  
  
Glimpse of RONALD WEASLEY.  
  
Ron: I feel like an outcast. These people don't like me and I don't like them. If I had to I'd switch tribes immediately.  
  
Glimpse of CHO CHANG.  
  
Cho: You know, just because she tells me it's mandatary doesn't mean I'm going to listen. She can work her ass off but I ain't listening to her crap.  
  
Glimpse of MATT KELLY.  
  
Matt: I feel like and myself have really connected and have a bond. I think a Final 2 pact is in order.  
  
Glimpse of HERMIONE GRANGER.  
  
Hermione: All he does is sit around, slack off, he eats too much, and this guy is such a dumb ass, he doesn't even think he's in danger of leaving the tribe!  
  
Glimpse of PERCY WEASLEY.  
  
Percy: I'm missing my family and my friends and it'll be hard to make it but I can pull together an alliance to make them all proud.  
  
Glimpse of DRACO MALFOY  
  
Draco: I don't like anyone on my tribe. They all suck. Except . She's cool.  
  
Glimpse of ANGELINA JOHNSON.  
  
Angelina: can sit around all day but I'm not going to stand for it, because before they know it their ass is out of here. Julie: Interesting bunch. Lets see the Jarun Tribe. Glimpse of COLIN CREEVEY.  
  
Colin: Man, I'm the next voted out, no one wants to talk to me, I'm doomed! My only friend is .  
  
Glimpse of GINNY WEASLEY.  
  
Ginny: Knowing that I'm competing against my brothers just motivates me to kick some more ass, so watch out Ron and Percy!  
  
Glimpse of DENNIS CREEVEY.  
  
Dennis: I tried to help her, I tried to talk to her, but her ass is crazy. CRAZY ASS IS SHE!  
  
Glimpse of PADMA PATIL.  
  
Padma: I feel like this game is taking its toll on me and I feel very weak but that isn't stopping me.  
  
Glimpse of SIRIUS BLACK.  
  
Sirius: I will win this game: mark my words.  
  
Glimpse of PARVATI PATIL.  
  
Parvati: My sister is my biggest friend and admitting that I think helps my chances.  
  
Glimpse of FRED WEASLEY.  
  
Fred: There is no doubt everyone will love me. That's how I'll win.  
  
Glimpse of MAUREEN RYAN.  
  
Maureen: I miss my family and friends! HOW will I survive 42 days of THIS?  
  
Glimpse of ALICIA SPINNET.  
  
Alicia: I think my role as a Chaser will help me be good in challenges. Julie: This is sure to be the most interesting season pf Castaway we will see. I'll see you on Sunday, where we'll talk to the first person voted off of Castaway. Stay tuned for gardening tips. 


	2. Episode One

Episode 1 Harry Potter  
  
CASTAWAY  
  
Survivor With A Twist Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Castaway. As I'm sure you care. Note the sorting is horrible. 18 people sat on the S.S. Castaway boat in the lower level, unable to speak to each other or do anything entertaining. They're about to be placed on the island of Mauritius. They'll have rationed materials and they will be forced to vote themselves out every time they win a challenge.  
  
Jeff(Host): Welcome, Castaways, to Castaway. As I call your name you'll be asked to sit on a bench representing the tribe your sorted in to. We'll now call for the Sorting Hat.  
  
Sorting Hat: You'll soon be sorted into a tribe  
  
So take away your skills to bribe  
  
For now you'll need to lie  
  
Or left alone you'll die  
  
Now forget about nasty sins  
  
It's time to begin Sorting Hat: HARRY POTTER. SHAUNONI!  
  
The sorting continued until the last name was called...  
  
Sorting Hat: ALICIA SPINNET. JARUN!!!  
  
Jeff: Okay. Now it's time to go to your camps. We've given you a map to start out with along with other stuff and camp. Head on out.  
  
The Shaunoni tribe was told to set out on canoes to go to their camp while Jarun set out on foot.  
  
Shaunoni Day 1. Boat Trip.  
  
As most of the tribe was rowing, two people slacked off. Luna and Ron. Nora looked like she had no clue whatsoever as Ron just looked at people. Angelina took the role off leaderâ€"although she forgot to ask.  
  
Angelina: Come on people! We can do this! Hey, red and dopey, help here will you? C'mon! Time's a wasting!   
  
Ron took his paddle and stuck it in the water. It floated away.  
  
Angelina: Ugh you stupid clown! What's wrong with you?! That was our paddle! Take mine, I'll paddle with my damn hands!  
  
Ron took her paddle and started rowing.  
  
{Hermione: I think Angelina is causing drama where drama isn't needed. I think she just should have been more polite to Ron. He's not too bad......... kind of sexy in a wayâ€"but really, Angelina is being too bossy.}  
  
Jarun Day 1. Hike.  
  
Everyone was doing their share here, although there wasn't much to be done.  
  
Fred: Hey guys, I think right now we should decide on a leader.  
  
Sirius: Right! Any volunteers.  
  
4 people raised there hands: Fred, Alicia, Sirius, and Colin.  
  
Maureen: Maybe we should vote?  
  
Fred: Good idea. All in favor of Colin?  
  
Colin rose his hand alongside Dennis.  
  
Fred: Sorry, dude.  
  
Maureen: All in favor of Sirius?  
  
Sirius rose his hand.  
  
{Sirius: No one, NO ONE voted for me! I'm like, dudes, what the hell was that?}  
  
Alicia: All in favor of me?  
  
Alicia, Maureen, Ginny, Parvati, and Padma raised there hands.  
  
Alicia: That's majority! I'm the leader! Yay!  
  
{Parvati: There's no doubt in my mind that I want to stick with the girls. We've already got a close bond that won't break.}  
  
Sirius whispered to Fred: Well the girls obviously want to stick together.  
  
They soon got to camp, where Alicia decided to assign daily activities for the tribe to complete. She set all the guys out for shelter while Ginny and her got water, and Parvati, Padma, and Maureen went fishing.  
  
Alicia: So Ginny, I was wondering, it's going to be hard being leader, and I think I need an ally. I think we should stick together.  
  
As Ginny picked up the water can, she nodded.  
  
Ginny: I agree, it'll suck if we lose since most of the things will be blamed on you.  
  
Alicia nodded. She had thought of that and Ginny was showing her how good of an ally she was.  
  
Ginny: So who first?  
  
Alicia: Someone weak. I saw Maureen sitting down right away when we got here.  
  
Ginny: It also needs to be someone tight with another person, like Colin and Dennis.  
  
Alicia lifted her can as they walked back to camp.  
  
Alicia: Sirius and Fred are close; and they're both seriously lacking muscles.  
  
Ginny: And good looksâ€"oops.  
  
She had dropped some of her water as they both went giggling back to camp.  
  
{Alicia: Ginny doesn't think Fred is good looking? What the fuck is wrong with her? I mean, c'mon, it's not like you guys are related!  
  
Maureen: So what do you think of the guys?  
  
Parvati: I don't like anyone. They're either too young, too old, or too ugly.  
  
Maureen laughed.  
  
Maureen: Fred has got it going on though! Who cares about the age!  
  
Parvati and Padma giggled, but Padma soon stopped as a fish tugged on her hook. She tried to get it up but it swam away.  
  
{Padma: There was this like, big ass fish, it weighed like, maybe 10 pounds, and it got away! I was like, damn you fish! The girls didn't seem to mind though, thank god.}  
  
Padma: Crap! Oh waitâ€"waitâ€"waitâ€"GOT IT! YES!  
  
The girls walked back to camp with their fish.  
  
Fred: Move it... move it... almost there... perfect! Now just a few more sticks and we've got an awesome shelter  
  
Sirius: Good job mate.  
  
Fred: I try my best!  
  
Sirius: The girls are really tight.  
  
Fred: Yeah, and they out number us.  
  
Sirius: Do you think anyone would be willing to switch sides?  
  
Fred: Maybe... Over at Shaunoni, Angelina was becoming a pain. Nora, Matt, and her worked on the shelter.  
  
Angelina: Matt, no! NO! NO!!!! MOVE THAT BACK! C'MON, GET SOME BRAINS!  
  
{Matt: Angelina is just... rude. She's being a pain in the butt and doesn't seem to care about how we feel.}  
  
Angelina: Nora, give me the big leaf thing we found, I'll use it for the roof.  
  
{Nora: Angelina is a hard worker but she needs to shut her mouth. She's been the leader a little too long and too much and needs to take it down a notch.}  
  
Meanwhile, Ron and Harry worked on the fire.  
  
Ron: This is so hard! How can we start this dang fire?!  
  
Harry: The sticks aren't helping. I'm afraid to go back to Angelina though, she'll cut our heads off.  
  
Ron shuddered.  
  
Ron: Tell me about it, bossy bitch!  
  
Harry: I think she needs to go.  
  
Ron: Totally. Challenge help or not, Angelina needs to go bye-bye.  
  
Harry: C'mon, lets go.  
  
The two went to go get better wood.  
  
Day 2  
  
{Cho: We just got up from our first night here, the shelter here is great. Angelina seemed to overdue it, but it's perfect. Totally perfect, we can't lose her. Ain't no way, ain't no how.}  
  
{Percy: Wow! That was... comfortable! Amazing! Where did Angelina learn to make shelters? Damn... I don't know why I've heard talk about wanting her gone.}  
  
Hermione and Angelina were the first ones up, followed by Draco.  
  
Hermione: Angelina, we can't vote you out. We need you, the idiots want you gone. You need to win this challenge.  
  
Angelina: I know... okay, guys, we need to make a pact. All in favor of me staying say "I".  
  
Angelina and Hermione said "I" quickly, while Draco took a little longer to say it.  
  
Hermione: I think Cho is the swing vote. Does she even know what we're doing?  
  
Angelina: I'm not sure.  
  
Draco: Yeah, she is a swing maybe.  
  
Angelina: She's a quiet one.  
  
Hermione: But a helpful one. Imagine the look on someone's face being voted out by us and Cho.  
  
Angelina giggled at the though. Immunity Challenge Jeff: Welcome, to your first immunity challenge. Today's challenge is simple, and as you all see you've got your goggles, so you're going to be swimming. You need to swim down under the water and release 7 bags. Be aware, 7 separate people must release these, so choose your positions wisely. Then one person must run on to a raft and collect all of the bags which will have floated to the top of the water. Finally, they will hand the bags to the last person on the shore, who will have to fill the bag with rocks depending on the type, and their's a chart for verification. The rocks are all buried in the sand, and the first tribe to do this the fastest wins immunity. Lets set up.  
  
Alicia and Ron controlled the raft whilst Sirius and Nora collected the rocks. The challenge had started.  
  
Jeff: GO! Angelina way ahead of everyone, she's got her bag up almost. Fred and George working on there's. Fred, Gorge, Angelina, and Harry have all got their bags up. Percy, Draco, Parvati got their bags up. Padma and Ginny follow. Cho struggling.  
  
Harry: Cho, pull it up!  
  
Cho: The rock is fucking heavy, shut up!  
  
Harry: It's not heavy!  
  
Cho: Shut the FUCK up!  
  
Jeff: Creevey's have gotten their's up. Maureen has almost got hers. Hermione and Matt got their's up! It's Maureen VS. Cho.  
  
Cho: GOT IT!  
  
Jeff: Shaunoni in the lead! Maureen finally gets her's up! Ron up to a WAY better start than Alicia! Ron's got 6 bags, Alicia's got 3. Ron is reaching for the 7th! He got it, Alicia's got her 6th. Alicia's got her 7th, they're both heading back. Ron off to a slight lead! Luna's got her bags, and now Sirius! Sirius seems to know his rocks, not even looking at the chart. Sirius has got a rock! Nora has got two suddenly! Sirius has got two. Sirius has got three! Sirius is now at four rocks! Sirius is at 5! He's heading for that chart, Nora has 4, Sirius has 5. Sirius has six! Nora has five! Nora has six! Sirius has 7, JARUN WINS IMMUNITY!  
  
Jarun: YEAH! YAY! WOOHOO!  
  
Jeff: Shaunoni, I'll see you at tribal council.  
  
Day 3  
  
Tribal Council 1 Jeff: Welcome, please take a torch, stick it in the flame. In this game, fire represents your life. That means once your fire is out, so are you. So lets discuss what's going on, Angelina, how are things going?  
  
Angelina: I think they're going well Jeff, I've gotten compliments on the shelter and we're all satisfied, we got fire, water, food, and shelter.  
  
Jeff: Nora, why shouldn't they vote you?  
  
Nora: I feel I'm a good asset and I kind of did good at the challenge.  
  
Jeff: Harry, who can't you afford to lose?  
  
Harry: Angelina. She's our leader and she shouldn't leave.  
  
Angelina held back her laugh.  
  
Jeff: With that said, it's time to vote. Harry, you're first.  
  
Harry walks up. He scribbles down Angelina's name.  
  
Harry: Angelina, you're bossy, mean, rude, and anything but a leader. I'll see you on the flip side.  
  
Harry puts his vote in the urn. Angelina walks up. She scribbles down Ron's name.  
  
Angelina: Ron, you're useless at camp and you can't start a fire. Come back in a few years, then try again. Maybe you'll win. But you probably won't.  
  
Angelina places her vote in the urn. Hermione walks up. She also scribbles Ron's name.  
  
Hermione: Ron, you're really cute and everything, but a girl's got to do what a girl's got to do, and this girl needs you gone to win a million bucks. Bye-bye!  
  
Hermione puts her vote in the urn.  
  
Nora walks up. She writes down (very neatly, with a nice heart) Angelina's name.  
  
Nora places her vote in the urn after showing the camera.  
  
Matt walks up to the voting urn. He scribbles Angelina's name down.  
  
Matt: This is for the benefit of the tribe.  
  
Matt places his vote in the urn.  
  
Ron walks up. He writes down Angelina's name.  
  
Ron places his vote in the urn after showing the camera, smiling stupidly.  
  
Percy walks up. He scribbles down Ron's name and shows the camera.  
  
Percy goes to sit down. Cho walks up, and very silently, and very neat, she wrote Ron's name.  
  
Cho: Vote out the useless is all I got to say.  
  
Cho places her vote in the urn.  
  
Draco walks up. He scribbles down a name.  
  
Draco: I think I might regret this, but oh well.  
  
Draco places his vote in the urn. Jeff: I'll go tally the votes.  
  
Jeff went to go get the urn. He soon came back.  
  
Jeff: Once the votes are read the decision is final. The person voted out with be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. First vote... {A N G E L I N A} {A N G E L I N A} {A N G E L I N A [HEART]} {R O N}  
  
{R O N} {R O N} {A N G E L I N A} {R O N} [VERY NEAT]  
  
Jeff: The 1st person voted out of Castaway... {A N G E L I N A} Jeff: Angelina, bring me your torch. Angelina, the tribe has spoken.  
  
Jeff snuffed Angelina's torch. Jeff: It's time for you to go.  
  
Angelina left to Tribal Council area, and shot a dirty look at Draco. She mouthed the words "- fuck - you - ". NEXT TIME on SURVIVOR Shaunoni struggles without Angelina, while one castaway makes and interesting theory.  
  
Someone on Jarun tribe wants to quit the game.  
  
The 2nd person is voted out of Castaway.   
  
Angelina: I am so PO'ed. I didn't deserve to be voted out, I was the hardest worker there, and Ron slacked. I wish the best of luck to Cho, Percy, and Hermione, even though you guys will not win, and Draco can fuck himself. 


	3. Early Show One

Early Show 1 Harry Potter  
  
CASTAWAY  
  
Survivor With A Twist Early Show, New York City, 8:15 A.M.  
  
Julie Chen, host of The Early Show. Julie: Welcome to The Early Show, where we chat with the most recent person voted out of Castaway. That person, is Angelina. Welcome Angelina.  
  
Angelina: Hello, Julie.  
  
Julie: Angelina, how do you feel about being voted out, the first person EVER?  
  
Angelina: It sucks Julie. I was lied to, and I am really pissed.  
  
Julie: Now, you didn't seem to talk to Cho a lot. Why did she vote for you?  
  
Angelina: That episode was a very big tease. Ron actually had a fight with Nora, but Draco convinced them to stop. It was "The Battle of the Laziest." I talked to Cho a lot actually, but not as much as Hermione or Percy.  
  
Julie: Do you think they made a mistake about voting you out?  
  
Angelina: I do, they're not going to survive. You saw the previews, they're struggling next episode.  
  
Julie: Just for reassurance, is it Draco you want to go next?  
  
Angelina: Honestly... I don't, Harry or Ron should go, they both suck.  
  
Julie: And who would you like to win?  
  
Angelina: Hermione. She's the nicest person and she's really cool. But I think that someone from Jarun will win, they're not dumbasses.  
  
Julie: Well, it's time to go to The Sorting Hat Predictions! Sorting Hat, please predict the verdict.  
  
Sorting Hat: The tribe that wins Camp Challenge will be Shaunoni. Jarun will lose immunity. Sirius will be voted out. Alicia will win.  
  
Julie: Well, we'll compare tomorrow, and see if you've changed. Next is an announcement on how to lose weight. 


End file.
